When people go out side on a sunny day, many of them wear sun-glasses to protect their eyes from the strong sun light. However, conventional sun-glasses can shades only small portion of the wearers face around eyes. Therefore, long time exposure to strong sun light, such as playing golf, picnic, gardening, often leaves tanned mark to face of the wearer. Even though sun shade cream may fades out such tanned mark, it is not convenient to paste cream and wipe it out. Such tanned mark is not desirable especially for ladies. Therefore, they usually wear sun visors or hats in addition to sun-glasses. Still the sun visors can not protect wearer's face from ultra-violet rays that reflected by the ground and air. So, they cover the sun visor or hats with towels or scarf. That is extremely uncomfortable and looks odd. If wind blows, the sun visors and hats will blow away. It is the purpose of the current application to provide a more convenient means that protects wearer's eye and face skin at the same time from strong sun lights and winds simultaneously. The glasses combined with sun/wind screens according to current application not only protects wearer's face from strong sun lights but also protects wearer's hair from tangling by the wind.